the seduction of Itachisensei
by sharingan-assassin
Summary: Itachi is a teacher at Konoha high. But what happens when Sasuke – the new student arrives and has the aim to seduce his teacher. What are his reasons and will Itachi-sensei give in? lemon in later chapter, no Uchihacest but Itasasu, side NejiGaa SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I not own Naruto and won't until this story is finished. But I'm lazy thus I won't repeat this again in later chapters.

**Warning**: shonen-ai; perhaps a lemon

**Summary**: Itachi is a teacher at Konoha high. But what happens when Sasuke – the new student arrives and has the aim to seduce his teacher. And what are his reasons?

Chapter one of 'the seduction of Itachi-sensei'

The mass of students rushed into the school. He eyed every passing student carefully from a spot a few meters away from the school gates. When it was five minutes before school started, he followed the last students into the school building. He looked around in the entrance hall and combed a few strands of his black hair out of his face. His ebony eyes searched for a sign where he should go. Soon he had found the way to the principal's office. He knocked softly against the door and waited until he was allowed to enter.

When he went into the room he saw two desks. At the one in the middle of the room sat a blond woman and on the other one in a corner was a small, brown haired woman. Said woman smiled at him and waved for him to come to her. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Actually yes. I'm Sasuke Hatake and came to get my schedule. I'm new", the boy explained. She nodded. "I know, why didn't you come with your father? Ah, it doesn't matter. Just wait a minute thus I can find it", she said and started to rummage through her desk. "Here it is. Do you need something more?" She handed him the schedule.

He shook his head. "No, thanks." He took the paper and left the room. Outside again he walked through the hallway to the staircase. Then he went into the second store. The schedule said that his classroom was room number 64. He read the signs on the doors he passed not looking where he was actually going. When he turned around a corner, he bumped into someone and fell to the floor. "Ouch", Sasuke stated and rubbed his behind. "Sorry, I should have been more careful", a voice stated from above him and pale, slender fingers appeared in front of him. He accepted the help and looked into the dark eyes of a man a few years older than him, probably a senior. "No, I was in thoughts. It was my fault", Sasuke replied. The man had long black hair and two lines marked his face.

He smiled. Both males began to walk pass each other only to stand opposite again. Sasuke placed his hands on the other man's shoulders to hold him in place and turned them. "Good idea", the man laughed, his shoulders were electrified from the touch. "You inspired me", the boy answered smiling and his opponent had to smile, too. "You should go to class or I could get the suspicion this was all planed by you", the man stated playfully. "How could you guess my intention so fast?" Sasuke joked. "Why don't we go into a classroom?" he offered. "Which room do you suppose?" the man inquired.

Sasuke looked on his schedule. "Room 64", he answered. "That fits perfect. I would have proposed the same room", the man said and lead Sasuke to said number. "You are here, too? But then you must have failed often to be in the same class as I", Sasuke wondered. The man chuckled. "It's even better. I'm your teacher", he stated. "What a shame, then I can't make out with you during class in the back of the room", Sasuke pouted, then he laughed. "Perhaps you should give me special lessons later _sensei_", Sasuke said seductive and went into the classroom, the man followed behind him. Something inside the adult had felt strange when the boy had said the simple word 'sensei'. He shuddered only at the thought.

Of course the whole class was already there. "Good morning", the man greeted. "Good morning sensei", the class replied. The girls were staring at the new student. Their teacher would have glared at them but he was aware that this action would not fit his reputation. "Like you all can see, we have a new student. Could you introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher instructed.

"I'm Sasuke Hatake and I moved to my guardian who is living here. I'm like most of you eighteen years old and my hobby is martial arts. If you have questions don't be shy, I won't be either", Sasuke ended his short introduction. "I already figured that out by now", the teacher thought while placing his bag beside his desk.

"You are really similar to Itachi-sensei", a blond shouted from the back of the room. Sasuke pointed at the teacher. "You mean him?" he asked. The blond nodded. Sasuke turned to the teacher. "Your name is Itachi?" he questioned interested. "Yes. I'm Itachi Uchiha. But you can say Itachi-sensei", Itachi stated.

"Is it possible that you are gay?" the boy continued to ask without any hesitation or shame. Most students' jaws dropped to the ground. "I think this is a question you shouldn't ask your teacher", Itachi answered flatly. The students starred at their teacher. "I take it as a yes then. That makes everything easier", the boy stated. "What does it make easier?" Itachi was confused. "It makes more fun to flirt with a teacher when you know that he is gay!" Sasuke exclaimed and Itachi sweat-dropped.

"Where will I sit?" Sasuke wanted to know. "Next to Naruto-kun is a free seat", Itachi assigned and pointed to the blond. Sasuke pouted adorably. "You want to torture me, don't you?" Nonetheless Sasuke sat down on the offered seat. He took out his books and waited for Itachi to start his lesson. They had math first - Advanced Algebra to be exactly. How Naruto had managed to get into the class was a mystery to most students.

Sasuke looked around the classroom. There was one student sleeping on his desk, next to him was a boy busy with eating. Most of the girls were staring at Sasuke and blushed when his gaze met them. He could even see some boys react the same way. Next to Naruto was a boy with a dog on his lap. "Kiba-kun, how often do I have to tell you that Akamaru is not allowed in the school building?" Itachi asked from his desk and he didn't even have to look up. The boy with the dog looked guilty and Sasuke decided to have some fun.

"But _sensei_, don't be so _tight_. As long as he doesn't make problems it should be OK", Sasuke said and Kiba looked at him surprised but thankful for the support. "Sasuke-kun, it is against the rules - and I'm not tight", Itachi stated. He was a bit huffy by the comment. "But _something else _is", Sasuke said bluntly and Itachi's cheeks reddened as a perverted image came into his head.

"The rules seem to be very _hard _if you can't bring your dog with you", Sasuke continued, emphasizing some of the words seemingly purposely. "Kiba-kun, we talk later", Itachi stated and turned around to the board instead of answering - though he did it also to hide his blush. No other student said anything but Sasuke had found a new friend and admirer in Kiba.

Itachi was writing an exercise on the blackboard later on the lesson. "Who can solve this?" he asked looking around the classroom. Sasuke lifted his hand. "Sasuke? Fine, please come here and write your solution down", Itachi ordered. Sasuke did as he was told and walked to the front, swinging his hips while walking. He took the chalk out of Itachi's hand and began to write. He made it a bit more in detail than needed and as a result he had to continue at the top of another part of the board. While he stretched his arm up his shirt slipped and a bit of his skin was exposed.

Itachi watched his new student. Mostly his ass. Why did he have to choose the boy to solve the exercise? Just because he was the only one who wanted to do the exercise? He would have to talk to Sasuke about the earlier comments… No, that would just raise suspicion and he didn't want the boy to think that his teacher was a pervert.

Itachi thought about his problem when something pale and apparently soft came into his view. Did Sasuke's shirt slip up? Why did he have to wear such a short, tight black and not fully buttoned up shirt? And his jeans. It was much to formfitting to be still comfortable. And it really made the boy look hot. Itachi sighed. He had a new student and was considering how sexy the boy was. He was ill.

Perhaps he should make the boy come out more often thus he could get used to the view? If he saw Sasuke enough times he would for sure get over this state of thinking how sexy Sasuke was, swinging his hips like he did when he came to the front… Ok, Itachi was a real pervert with a twisted mind. And yep, he was ill for sure.

Sasuke had been spying on his teacher all the time. He was fully aware of the fact that Itachi didn't pay attention to his work. Itachi nodded and allowed Sasuke to go back to his seat. "Man Sasuke, how did you get to this result? Can you explain it?" Naruto asked. He looked as if his head was spinning. "Sure, dope", Sasuke answered.

Naruto tried to glare at him. "Don't call me dope, teme", he snapped. Sasuke smiled and leaned over to the blond boy but before he could do anything, he was interrupted by a pink haired girl. "Naruto, stop bothering Sasuke. I will explain it to you", the girl said. Then she turned to Sasuke. "Hello, my name is Sakura. Don't care about the idiot. If you need someone to show you around the school I would like to do this", she babbled.

Sasuke smiled at her. "There is no need for this. I think Itachi-sensei can take over this duty. I don't want to waste your time", Sasuke answered. Itachi looked at them as the talking had caught his attention. "Normally new students get an introduction by other students", he objected. Sasuke smirked. "But I want to spend time with you", Sasuke pouted like a little child. The students were baffled. "Sasuke-kun, you know that flirting with a teacher during class is not allowed?" Itachi asked now serious.

"That's why I offer to spend time with you after class. Thus I can do whatever I want", Sasuke said licking his lips. The students gasped and some of the girls giggled. "And why should I do something like this?" Itachi asked further. "Because when I'm angry with someone I tend to talk about him and we don't want the principal to hear what you did while I was at the blackboard, do we?" The class stayed silent as they waited for Itachi's reaction – though most of the students didn't even know to what Sasuke referred. Itachi on the other hand was deep in thoughts.

He gulped. "I think you aren't in control of your hormones", Itachi explained. "Perhaps you should teach me otherwise then, _sensei_. Or am I to _much _for you?" Sasuke asked smirking. The school bell rang but no one moved. Itachi walked through the room to Sasuke's desk. Then he leaned down until his face was in front of Sasuke's. Even the sleeping boy had woken up to watch and the other boy had stopped eating. "Do you want me to give you detention", Itachi threatened, then he realised how stupid this statement was. "With you I would love to", Sasuke answered and gave Itachi a quick peck on the lips before said one could pull back.

"I stop for now, but I always get what I want", Sasuke whispered in Itachi's ear. Packed his things together and stood up. "Aren't you going to the next lesson? It is history and following to the schedule we have to go to another room", Sasuke said to his classmates. The other students were taken aback by the new one's behaviour but nonetheless they followed his example. Itachi hadn't moved yet – much to the surprise of the students of his next class who entered the classroom.

Itachi was sitting in the staff room during lunch. A hand was on his shoulder and caused him to look up. "Hello Iruka", he said. The other man nodded in response. "Itachi, I heard you have a new student?" Iruka questioned. Itachi sighed. Within five minutes after he let his students go, the news of the new one kissing his teacher was all around the school building. Sasuke was by now as famous and popular as Itachi. "You know that relations between students and teachers normally are prohibited", Iruka stated. Itachi sighed again. "Yes I do and I didn't plan on starting something with Sasuke", he replied. Iruka smiled. "Then I have bad news. He already talked Tsunade into not interfering", Iruka explained.

"You mean the Hatake-boy has a permission to seduce me?" Itachi yelled. Everyone in the staff room was looking in his direction but with one glare they went back to their previous business. Iruka shrugged. "If I'm right, he and Tsunade have a bet running. It is about how long it takes for him to seduce you", Iruka said and took a few steps away from Itachi who stormed out of the room.

Sasuke was sitting at a table together with Naruto and a boy named Neji who was a friend of the dope. "Where are you from?" Neji inquired. "I don't really want to remember my former home it brings bad memories", Sasuke answered. "Alright. It was similar with me. I was once living in Suna. But back to you. Your guardian is working here?" Neji asked further. "Yes, he is an old friend of my family", Sasuke said. Neji nodded in understanding. Naruto was bored and turned to Neji.

"How was your day?" he asked. Neji looked around and pointed at a man with silver hair and a mask over the lower half of his face. "Do you see this man? He is my new sensei. He came twenty minutes late. And then he was busy with reading a porn instead of teaching. He just wrote down some numbers from the book. That was all", Neji explained. "You mean you did nothing the whole day except some uninteresting exercises he didn't even correct?" Naruto was amazed. "How did he explain his lateness?" Naruto wanted to know.

Neji thought for a second. "He said something that he got lost on his way", he answered, "I didn't bother to keep it in mind." Sasuke smiled. "He got lost on the path called life", he stated out of the blue. "Yes, that was it. How come you know?" Neji inquired. "He is my guardian", was the simple answer. Neji couldn't understand how those two would get along. Sasuke seemed to be a very conscientious boy. "He was working at Konoha academy not to long ago but he is in love with one of the teachers here. That's why he switched to Konoha high", Sasuke explained.

"Now I understand how you two get along, you are very similar when the rumours are true", Neji said. Sasuke winked. "Rumours, they spread like a fire. But I agree that we are very similar", he said and watched the man.

Then they felt something behind them. It started like a soft tickle and then it developed into something stronger and deadlier. Around them it was silent. Sasuke didn't look up. He didn't have to. "Itachi-sensei, what can I do for you? Are you ready with eating and willing to lead me around?" he asked from his seat. "No, but you will come with me nonetheless", Itachi ordered and turned around to go. Sasuke stood up and followed silently smirking. "I don't know what you thought while doing this but I will find out anyway", Itachi cursed on their way to an empty classroom. But something else was invading Sasuke's mind. "Neji from Suna, huh?" he thought.

Please review and make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Seduction of Itachi-sensei chapter two

"There are some things you should know. Your attitude is not appropriate for this school", Itachi began furious. "But Tsunade-sama likes it", Sasuke replied hurt. "Don't talk back to me. I don't know how you talked Tsunade into this but don't think you could seduce me", Itachi stated. "I don't mind if I get a challenge but you should know something", Sasuke said. Itachi looked at him curious. "What?" he snapped at his student. Sasuke flung his arms around Itachi's neck and kissed him on the lips. There was nothing in Itachi's head when he felt the soft lips against his. Sasuke pulled back before Itachi could respond. "I won't give up because I want to have you", Sasuke declared and left a stunt Itachi behind. "I don't mind you being _hard_, but you shouldn't play hard to get", Sasuke shouted over his shoulder.

Itachi's hand moved up to touch his lips when the boy was gone. It was a strange feeling when the boy had kissed him and he didn't know how to describe it, but he knew that it wouldn't be easy to stand up against Sasuke. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

Sasuke was standing in the bathroom. He starred at his reflection. The door was flung open. "How are you Sasuke, did he do something to you?" Kakashi was standing in the door and looked at his godson carefully. Sasuke turned around and buried his head in the other's chest. "He forgot me, Kakashi, he just forgot me. But I won't give up on him", Sasuke stated, his voice changing from shaking to firm. "I won't give up." To the boy it was like a mantra.

The next day Itachi wasn't feeling well. He had an awkward ache in the pit of his stomach. "Good morning class", he greeted his students. "Good morning sensei", the class repeated as usual. "Mornin' 'Tachi", Sasuke yawned from his seat. "I can't remember allowing you to call me 'Tachi'", Itachi said. "I can't either", Sasuke returned. Itachi made an anime-style fall. "What did we talk about yesterday?" he asked monotonous.

Sasuke made puppy dog eyes. "You really want me to tell them what we did in the classroom? But this is so private", he said blushing. Itachi had to admit that he looked cute. "There was nothing private", he returned. Sasuke looked at him hurt. "But what about our" – he moved closer to Itachi and whispered thus only Itachi could here him – "_make-out session_?" he asked. Itachi was startled. "It wasn't one. And don't dare to tell anyone about that", he ordered. The class was now fully interested what their secret was. "Make me", Sasuke challenged. "OK, what do you want?" Itachi gave in. Sasuke seemed to deliberate. "There is a restaurant I would like to go to. You can lift me up at eight o'clock", he decided. He pulled out a paper. "My address", he stated. Somehow Itachi had the feeling that this was all planned.

During lunch Itachi could see Sasuke debating fiercely with someone over his phone and in the end the boy was smiling triumphantly. He turned the phone off and went back to his friends. The rest of the day was uneventful and many of the students wished Sasuke good luck when they took their leave to go home. Itachi drove off an hour later. Tsunade had wanted him to give her a report how he got along with the new student. The old hag was really serious about this bet.

At half past seven that evening he stopped in front of a house and checked the address a last time. He was defiantly right here. He knocked at the door. Before it was opened he tried to flatten his shirt. He wore a dark shirt and a red jeans, his hair was bound back in his usual pnoytail. The door swung open. "Oh hello Itachi-san, you are early", Kakashi greeted. "Yeah I know", Itachi scratched his head. "Can I come in?" he inquired and Kakashi swiftly stepped aside. "You will have to wait. If you need something, you find some drinks in the fridge. I need to help Sasuke with his clothes", Kakashi explained and disappeared upstairs.

Itachi gazed after him before he sat down on the couch in the living room for fifteen minutes. "Sorry that I made you wait." Itachi jumped up when he heard the voice. "That's all right I was ear-" Itachi's eyes wandered up and down the boy. "-ly", Itachi finished. Sasuke was wearing a black net top and a black leather trouser that clung to his body. He wore eyeliner that made him look more like an adult and Itachi admired his body.

"Let's go", Sasuke suggested and turned to walk to the door – the action offered Itachi a nice view to the boy's ass. Kakashi stopped Itachi before he left the house. "Take good care of my little boy", he said and let go. Itachi just nodded and followed Sasuke outside. "Seems like someone has a mother hen complex", he thought. "Where is your car?" Sasuke asked. "I don't have one we will have to take the bus", Itachi answered. "You have no car?!" Sasuke shouted. "I had one", Itachi returned, "but Tsunade borrowed it, got drunk and drove into a tree. I will buy a new one soon." Sasuke sighed. "Ok, let's take the bus…"

They entered the bus only to find it already full and no seat was free. "If you had a car we wouldn't have to stay in a bus", Sasuke bickered. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining", he stated. At the next stop an elderly woman stepped out of the bus and her seat was left free. "Now you can sit down, happy?" Itachi inquired. Sasuke pouted. "I don't want to", he said and crossed his arms. "The seat doesn't look comfortable", he explained. Itachi was going to lose his last nerve. "Alright, then I take the seat." And he did as he said and sank down on the seat.

He was about to relax when something warm was placed on his lap. Sasuke snuggled closer to his chest and was making himself comfortable, using the older man as a pillow. "That's much better", he purred and Itachi couldn't suppress the content smile on his lips. A woman next to them giggled softly causing Itachi to look up to her questioning. "You really are a cute couple, it isn't often to see a pair like you", she explained.

Itachi wanted to tell her that they weren't a couple but Sasuke was faster to respond. "Thanks. I'm also very proud to get a boyfriend like him, but he is much to shy", Sasuke stated. Itachi growled at the last sentence. The woman laughed. "Seems like he is happy, too, though he apparently doesn't like to be called shy", she said. Itachi was taken aback, then he realised that the woman was right.

When they left the bus two stops later they winked to the woman. She was still smiling and turned to a man in front of her. "They were really nice. What do you mean brother?" she asked. "I agree with you. And they guy's girlfriend was very cute – damn lucky bastard", he stated. The woman sweat-dropped. "That was a boy not a girl", she enlightened her sibling. The man looked at her shocked. "That was a boy?" he exclaimed. He turned away. "I found a guy cute", he mumbled to himself not daring to look at his grinning sister for the rest of the trip to their destination.

Itachi and Sasuke walked through the door to a nightclub they wanted to visit first. Sasuke had chosen the club for them. "It is really nice here, don't you think?" shouted Sasuke as they entered and were hit by the loud music. Itachi looked around the club and nodded when something caught his eyes. There were only man and many of them were making out. "This is a gay bar", Itachi said startled. "Yeah, it is perfect for us isn't it?" Sasuke replied and dragged Itachi onto the dance floor.

Itachi stopped him. "No", he stated, "I never dance and I won't start now." He sat down on a free chair to strengthen his point. Sasuke frowned. "Do what you want then", he spit and went to the dance floor. Sasuke's hips moved in flowed motions. Soon many eyes were on him and one man even dared to dance with Sasuke and to touch Sasuke's ass from time to time. The man had long blond hair and his one visible eye (the other was hidden by his hair) shone with lust whenever he was near Sasuke. Itachi growled every time he saw this action, making the men, who tried to get to know him, flinch. The man on the dance floor was now dancing together with Sasuke, grinding their hips against each other, and resting his hand on the boy's waist.

Then the man leaned forward, his lips ghosted over Sasuke's pale neck and Itachi's eyes were gleaming with anger. He stood up and before the man could get more intimate, Sasuke was pressed with his back against Itachi's chest, the Uchiha's hands were moving over the curved body in front of him. Sasuke let himself grind with the new partner. He turned around when the music paused and a new song began to start. He wrapped his arms around the older males neck. "I thought you didn't like to dance", he said. It wasn't a question. "Depends how I have to dance", Itachi returned. Sasuke smirked sexily. "Then I know a dance you will like", he said and kissed Itachi on the lips.

Soon Sasuke's tongue darted out and Itachi automatically parted his lips a bit, enough for Sasuke to enter the other's mouth. Their tongues danced in a fight for dominance, which Itachi won. They parted again, their breathing mixed together and tingled between them. Then Itachi's eyes widened. He realised that he had just done something a teacher should never do with a student. Not only this but he had gotten possessive about his student with out a reason. He tried to shrug it off with the explanation that he had been in a relationship for a longer time but he knew that it was just and excuse.

He dragged Sasuke outside with him. Lost in his thoughts he tried to understand what Sasuke was doing to him with his blunt manners. He heard a soft coughing. When he looked down he saw Sasuke pressed against his chest by one of Itachi's arms. He let go immediately. "Sorry, I don't know what got into me", Itachi apologized. Sasuke smiled. "I liked that possessive side of yours", the younger male said. He pressed his lips against Itachi's for a second, causing the teacher to blush. "And I like it when you act all shy", Sasuke added, then he guided Itachi to a nearby restaurant.

They went to Ichiraku's ramen shop to get something to eat. "Do you want a table for two?" the waitress inquired friendly. Itachi nodded and they were guided to a table in a corner. "So, what can I get you?" the waitress asked. Itachi looked down at the menu. "I would like to have a miso ramen", he ordered. "And I want to have a tomato ramen (A/N: Does this even exist?) and a coke", Sasuke added. The waitress wrote their orders down and left their table.

When their orders were served they started to eat in silence. "You like tomatoes it seems. You had some for lunch, too", Itachi initiated a dialogue. "Are you spying on me?" Sasuke joked but got serious when Itachi began to blush and tried to answer though it only came out in senseless stammering. "Yeah, I like them a lot", Sasuke now replied to the former asked question.

Itachi tilted his head to the side. "Can I ask you a question?" he inquired. "You already did, but yes", Sasuke said. Itachi pondered a second how he should ask. "Why me?" he finally opted. Sasuke didn't look up from his ramen. "Why you?" he retorted. "Yes, why do you want to seduce me? It can't be because we bumped into each other the first day", Itachi defined his question.

"It was really only a coincidence but it made me happy. I remembered you immediately when I saw you and when you told me that you were a teacher it only assured my assumption. I was glad to find you that quickly. I was prepared to run through the whole area in search for you. I don't mind if you don't remember me but this was not the first time we met. If you want me to I will remind you", Sasuke said. Itachi motioned him to continue. Sasuke smiled. "We once met in Suna. It is eight years ago. Back then you promised to marry me when I got older and would manage to win your heart", Sasuke declared with a serious face, "I never forgot your promise."

Itachi was confused. The words repeated in his mind. _You promised to marry me._ Itachi tried to think of his visit in Suna and if he had really promised something like this. He must have been sixteen back then. How could he have forgotten this? Then something in the back of his head began to work.

_Itachi walked to a field to see the firework when he heard someone sobbing not to far away. He followed the sound until he found a young boy cowering at the entrance of a house. "Hey, why are you crying?" Itachi inquired. "My father said he would go to the firework with me, but now he has no time and I can't go there alone", the boy explained. "Then I take you there. I wanted to watch the firework, too", Itachi offered. The boy looked at the man in front of him._

_"But I'm not allowed to go with strangers", he sobbed. "My name is Itachi, what's yours?" Itachi questioned. "I'm Sasuke", the younger one sniffed. Itachi nodded. "Now we aren't strangers any longer, right?" Itachi said. The boy nodded, stood up and grasped Itachi's hand. They went on to the festival. Itachi looked down at the boy who tried to dry his puffy, red eyes._

_He felt a comfortable warmth radiating from the others body when they stood next to each other. They watched the firework in awe and when Itachi gazed at the boy he saw the reflection of the lights in big obsidian eyes. He chuckled softly but it made the boy look at him questioning. "You are very cute when you watch the firework", Itachi stated. The boy pouted at the comment._

_"Don't call me that. You can only say that when you are married like mum and dad", the boy countered. Itachi laughed. "Then how about this: I will marry you and then I call you cute as often as I want to", he replied jokingly. The boy seemed to ponder about it before he agreed. Itachi was baffled by the answer. "Alright", he said vaguely, "but I will only do it when you manage to win my heart." The boy looked up at him, then he nodded. "Where can I find you?" Sasuke asked. "Perhaps I will become a teacher at Konoha high. I'm not sure yet." Itachi could bet that the boy would have forgotten about it all by tomorrow. He brought the boy home and then left, expecting to never meet the boy again._

How wrong he had been was something he understood now. The boy hadn't forgotten the promise and he had come to Itachi. But what shocked Itachi even more was the realisation that the boy was slowly fulfilling the conditions.

Please review and tell me how it was


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took so long, but here it is, the next chapter of seduction of Itachi sensei XD, and I just want to say everyone that I like Sasori, I really do

„I can't bring you to school today. I'm taking the day off because of urgent business", Kakashi said during breakfast. Sasuke looked him in the eyes. "You mean you are going to the bookstore to get the newest version of your perverted book and then spend several hours on reading it with the result that you will go to your beloved Iruka to get a date with him", Sasuke interpreted monotonously. Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Don't say it like this. That sounds like I'm a pervert. You should be happy, after all I managed to talk Itachi into driving you home after school", Kakashi said.

With this heard Sasuke was up in an instant with gleaming eyes. "Thank you Kakashi, you're the best", Sasuke said and hugged his godfather. Then he ran back to his room to make himself look presentable and hurried into school.

Sasuke's eyes were scanning the classroom hastily. He was searching for a sing of Itachi. The teacher hadn't shown up yet though he never was late. Suddenly the door opened and Itachi stepped in followed by a red-haired man, clothed in a black cloak. "Good morning", Itachi greeted but instead of a response everyone starred at the other man. "This is Sasori. He will stay with us for a while because he is interested in becoming teacher and wants to gather some experiences first", Itachi explained and Sasori nodded as a greeting.

"I don't like him", Sasuke stated from his seat. Itachi looked at him surprised as did the rest of the class. "You don't even know him for a minute", he returned. "He is standing to near to you and he is watching your every movement. I don't like this", Sasuke replied, gazing at Sasori angrily. Itachi sighed. "He is trying to gather experiences. Of course he doesn't want to miss anything", he said. "Don't be possessive about something that isn't yours", Sasori added, causing everyone to be astonished – except Sasuke. "I don't give something away that I want, that's all", Sasuke returned.

"I see", Sasori said. "Stop it you two. I already lost enough time. Sasuke open your book on page 82 and come out to the front", Itachi ordered. Sasori sat down on a seat near the window where no one could see him watching Itachi who stared at Sasuke lost in his thoughts.

After the lesson was over the class left the room to get to their next lesson except one student. "What is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked with the patience a teacher should have. "I came to ask where you want to meet me. Kakashi said that you would give me a ride home", Sasuke said cautiously. Itachi leaned his chin on his left hand. "Today I have less lessons than you. But I have to correct some testpapers. Just come to this room when you're ready and I bring you home", he offered. Sasuke nodded and left the room.

"As a teacher you shouldn't do something like this", Sasori said from his seat. "Why not? I'm just doing a favour to a colleague", Itachi answered. Sasori sighed. "Yes but I don't think this student sees it as such", Sasori returned. Itachi stopped cleaning up his desk. "What are you talking about? Sasuke is a normal student who just has an affection with me because I'm such a great teacher", Itachi stated causing Sasori to sweat-drop. 'I can't tell him the truth', Itachi thought nervously, though he didn't show this. Sasori stood up and walked towards Itachi. "Then he won't be angered if I do this?" he asked and leaned down to Itachi. He pressed his lips on the other's just when the door opened and the next students rushed into the room.

Everyone's eyes were on the two teachers and within and instant Itachi had brought a safe distance between him and Sasori. "All of you, go to your seat. I want to start my lesson. We have a lot of work to do", Itachi ordered. 'Why is suddenly everyone hitting on me. I mean, just a short time ago everyone thought that I'm straight anyway', Itachi pondered while he combed a strand of his black hair back. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was going on behind his back.

"Hey Sasuke did you hear it?" Naruto was shouting into the other boy's ear. "No dope, tell me", Sasuke said rolling his eyes. He had planned to sleep the break through and had just started to doze off. "Some boys from B-class have seen Itachi and this Sasori guy kiss. Kabuto told me that he saw them when he entered the classroom. Must have been the lesson after ours", Naruto told Sasuke excited. Sasuke was shocked when he heard the news but no one realised it. "I heard that, too. Perhaps they have something going on. After all they will spend a lot of time together until Sasori goes back to his studies. And they both are pretty good looking", Sakura agreed.

Neji noticed the look of Sasuke's eyes. "Cut it out, you fools", he stated. He knew what Sasuke felt. He had gone through a similar experience. "What are you going to do, Sasuke?" Neji asked. "I don't know yet. I probably shouldn't care. It is Itachi's decision", Sasuke said. "You mean: First you tell everyone that you want Itachi and when it becomes a challenge then you say you don't care?" Ino shouted. Sasuke didn't listen to her. He wouldn't give up on Itachi without a fight, but if Itachi really was in love with Sasori then Sasuke would accept. After all their bet included that Sasuke had to win Itachi's heart. If he couldn't do it, he would have lost.

The day hadn't even been over yet and already rumours were spreading around. "Sasuke, you have a problem. I understand that you want Itachi to be happy but those fangirls of him just think that you see him as a prize. I don't know who was the one responsible for the rumour but it doesn't make you more popular. You should be careful in the future", Kiba told his friend. "I see." Was all Sasuke answered before he walked to his next class.

At the end of day Sasuke went to Itachi's classroom. Sasori was getting on his nerves and he wanted to know why Itachi had kissed him. Still he was looking forward to spending time with Itachi. Voices were heard from the inside but he couldn't understand what they were saying so he decided to knock before he opened the door.

Itachi had been stressed all day because even teachers had heard about the rumour that he was together with Sasori and the redhead was doing nothing against it. He was happy when he got to his room to correct tests all alone. After half an hour Sasori interrupted the silence. "Itachi, I came to see how you mark them", Sasori explained. "It isn't very interesting or complicated. If you don't mind I prefer to do it on my own", Itachi returned. "Are you still angry because of earlier? Don't tell me it was that bad", Sasori joked. "I don't want to get a bad reputation. Additionally rumours were spread and that is nothing I like", Itachi stated.

"But you didn't mind rumours of you and a student having a date?" Sasori inquired. "That was something else", Itachi said. 'It was true', he added in his thoughts "A teacher is not allowed to date his student. It is much better if you would date me instead", Sasori reminded Itachi. "You don't understand, do you?" Itachi asked. "You can't just come out of the blue and expect me to go out with you. And to just kiss me when my students come wasn't really something I appreciate", Itachi returned. He just remembered that it wasn't different to what Sasuke had done but with Sasuke… It had been something else.

A soft knock was heard from the door. "If he likes you, then I should crush his hopes and make you mine", Sasori said and captured Itachi's lips for the second time this day. Pressing him back in the chair so he couldn't escape.

The door swung open and revealed the scene to Sasuke. His eyes went wide at what he saw and he smashed the door close again and ran away. "Shit." Was all Itachi managed before he followed his student. He went down the hallway but Sasuke was out of sight. Itachi decided to take a shortcut through the teachers' room and went outside. Sasuke should pass through this door sooner or later. Itachi had to explain and talk.

Sasuke hadn't come out till now so Itachi decided to try if Sasuke was home yet. He carefully dialled the number Kakashi had given him and waited for the boy to pick up. After a short while Kakashi could be heard on the other end of the phone. "Why are you home? I thought you were with Iruka", Itachi inquired. Kakashi sighed. "I planned to but when I was about to go, Sasuke stormed into the house, ran to his room and didn't come out or talk. I couldn't leave him so I cancelled the date with Iruka. Do you know what's the matter?" Kakashi asked. Itachi explained him everything from the beginning.

It was silent for a second. "I see, so Sasuke has a rival. I would say you should brace yourself", Kakashi chuckled. "What is funny about it. Sasuke totally misinterpreted it! And what do you mean with 'brace yourself'?" Itachi shouted into the phone. Kakashi only chuckled more.

"I think I know my little boy and if I'm right your class will have some fun in the future. But I have one question. Why is his opinion bothering you? Do you like Sasuke or not? Are his hopes justified or will they never be fulfilled in the end?" Kakashi asked. Itachi didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about it. "He is doing this because he thinks he can hope. If you break his heart by not telling him the truth, I will make you pay", Kakashi threatened serious and hang off.

Itachi stared at his phone. "What was that just now?" he asked himself. He should talk with Sasuke tomorrow in class. And he still had the feeling that something was going on he didn't know about. He could already feel a headache coming up.

The next day the students eyed their teacher carefully. The lesson had started and he wasn't concentrating at all. "Are you alright Itachi?" Sasori asked from where he was sitting. "Yes, I just have to sort out my notes", Itachi answered absently. "Who wants to present his homework at the front?" Itachi questioned. Two hands were lifted. One was of Sakura and one of Sasuke. Itachi already knew that Sakura would make mistakes purposely to raise his attention and he was happy that Sasuke still attended his class. So he decided to pick Sasuke.

The boy came to the front and wrote down his answers. Itachi skipped through his papers in thoughts while the boy worked. He looked up at a shadow looming over him. "Yes Sasuke? Let Sasori see through it, alright?" Itachi instructed. "Can I say something to Sasori?" Sasuke questioned. "Yes, of course", Itachi answered. "You won't do anything?" Sasuke inquired further. "Only if you assault him", Itachi confirmed him.

Sasuke nodded and kissed Itachi on the lips forcefully using the moment when Itachi gasped in surprise to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. After a short time he let go and turned to Sasori. "Opposite to me you are nothing special to Itachi", Sasuke said and went back to his seat.

"That was really interesting", Kiba commented. "I have planned a lot more", Sasuke said. "But Sasuke, that was pretty mean. Saying that he were nothing special. You shouldn't treat Sasori like this", Ino advised him. Sasuke only 'hn'ed. As if he would care.

Itachi was leaning his head against the cool surface of the desk. His head was spinning. He had managed to get through most of the day but after his break he would still have to teach two classes and his momentary condition wasn't helping. All the time memories of Sasuke kissing him played in his mind. He closed his eyes to relax for a second. A soft knock sounded from the door.

"Come in", Itachi shouted. The door opened and Iruka stepped in. "Itachi, I came to tell you that you will have a new student tomorrow. He moved here with his siblings. Try to help him find friends", Iruka explained his appearance. Itachi only nodded tiered. Iruka seemed to become worried. "Are you alright? You look paler than usual", Iruka stated, eyeing Itachi carefully. "It is just a headache and I'm a bit tiered out", Itachi assured the other teacher. "If you want I take over your lessons. I'm free anyway. You should go to the infirmary", Iruka proposed. "No, I'm fine", Itachi said while he stood up to get himself a coup of water. "You're sure? You don't look so", Iruka said but Itachi declined the offer politely again. Iruka left with a worried look.

Outside the school building he met with Kakashi. "What is the matter with that face?" Kakashi asked. "Hm? Oh, I just don't know if Itachi isn't exaggerating with his work. He seems a bit stressed and exhausted", Iruka explained. Kakashi smiled at his sensitive lover. "Don't worry, I will make sure that he is will relax tomorrow", Kakashi promised with a mischievous grin.

I hope you like the chapter! Please review and make me happy


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the long wait but here is finally the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it - and it's with a little extra for BloodyUchihaPast

Itachi searched through the staff room. Kakashi stepped behind him silently. "Itachi-san, you look really pale. Are you ill or something?" Kakashi questioned causing Itachi to scare up. "No. I feel good", Itachi returned exhaling his breath. "You're sure? I heard you weren't feeling well yesterday", Kakashi continued. "Did Iruka-san tell you? He must be exaggerating. I am fine", Itachi said and continued his search.

"Do you know where I put those documents?" he inquired. Kakashi looked over his shoulder. "I don't know which documents you mean. Perhaps you forgot them at home? You seem to be out of it", Kakashi answered and took his book out of his pocket. Iruka heard this and joined them with a worried glance.

"Are you alright Itachi-san?" Iruka asked. "Yes, I am just lost in my thoughts lately", Itachi assured the other teacher. Iruka didn't give up easily. "You weren't well yesterday, too. I think that you should at least go to the infirmary to get checked up", Iruka insisted. Itachi shook his head. "I have to introduce a new student today", he retorted. "Sasori-san will take care of it. He should be responsible enough. Kakashi will bring you to the infirmary", Iruka ordered.

Kakashi who was standing next to them stopped reading his book. "No, I can't. I have to discuss some things with Sasuke about our momentary family situation. That's why he won't attend school until lunch", Kakashi replied. Iruka sighed. "Good, then I will bring Itachi to the infirmary. Let's go Itachi-san", he said and the two teachers left the room.

When they arrived at the infirmary a sign said that the nurse wouldn't come before lunch. "How is it going with your students? I heard Sasuke is making a lot of work", Iruka said. Itachi wasn't sure how to reply. "I wouldn't say it this way. He is really smart and tries his best in class. Of course his behaviour is a bit outstanding but I don't mind", Itachi explained. Iruka smiled friendly. "That is good to hear. Kakashi is worried that you will hate Sasuke one day. He is a caring father though it doesn't seem so at first", Iruka stated. Itachi only nodded and sat down on the bed.

Iruka walked in the other room to get some tablets for the younger man. Suddenly a hand grasped him from behind. "Hush Iruka. Why don't we go out of the room through the other door? I already found someone to take care of Itachi", a voice proposed seductively. "What are you doing here Kakashi?" Iruka whispered back. "I will tell you soon enough. Now, let's go", he said and dragged Iruka out of the room. "Like I said. I already found someone to take care of Itachi", Kakashi repeated.

Itachi heard the door shut in the next room. "Iruka-san? Are you still there?" he asked. A soft snicker came from the other room. "He just left but I took over for him" a voice answered. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Itachi inquired. "It was Kakashi's idea. He said I should cheer you up a little. He thought of dragging you here but fortunately Iruka did it instead", Sasuke's voice echoed from the other room.

"So he purposely talked about my well-being this morning?" Itachi inquired. "Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that you might be ill. Were you out in the cold lately for a long time?" Sasuke asked. "Not that I would remember", Itachi returned. He heard the steps of Sasuke approaching to his room.

The door swung open and Sasuke entered with a cup of water and some tablets in his hands. But that wasn't the reason why Itachi's eyes went wide. Itachi starred at Sasuke. He had white shoes and knee-long socks but his thighs were still visible under his white miniskirt. His legs were feminine and beautiful. He wore a white shirt and jacket. Itachi was stunned from seeing Sasuke in a nurse outfit. But he would never admit it.

"Don't you have a lesson to attend?" Itachi asked instead. "No, Kakashi excused me. I already told you that we have planned this whole deal, didn't you hear me?" Sasuke returned. Itachi would have pouted if he weren't Itachi. "Your tablet. You should lay down first", Sasuke instructed and sat down on the bed next to Itachi causing his skirt to slide up a bit and reveal more white skin. "Like what you see?" Sasuke asked smirking. Itachi blushed a bit.

An idea was forming in Sasuke's mind. He took one of the tablets in his mouth and sipped at the water. Then he hovered over Itachi until he pressed their lips together. He lightly forced Itachi's lips apart with his tongue to push the medication into the other's mouth. "Good boy. We still have three more tablets you have to take", Sasuke said seductively liking his lips.

Sasori stared at the class angered. "Like you can see Itachi can't teach you at the moment. This is your new classmate Gaara. He is from Suna. Gaara you can sit on Sasuke's seat. He won't come before lunch and then you can discuss with him who is sitting where then", Sasori ordered.

Sakura raised her hand. "Where is Sasuke-kun?" she asked enthusiastic. "Kakashi said they have to talk about their circumstances as a family. Perhaps they had a discussion about his behaviour when it comes to Itachi", Sasori snickered. "What?" Naruto shouted. "I don't know for sure what they are talking about", Sasori answered annoyed. "Then you should be quiet and not spread rumours", Gaara stated from his seat. "Gaara-kun, you are new here. Please don't make me look like the bad guy", Sasori said. "Don't make Sasuke look like the bad guy", Gaara returned.

"It seems like we don't get along well. You know Sasuke, huh?" Sasori asked interested. "Yes, we went to the same school for two years. I'm his friend", Gaara answered honestly. "Then you came after him", Sasori guessed. "He called me to come because someone was trying to corrupt his life", Gaara said. Sasori chuckled. "So he needs your help to win Itachi's heart? Is he that weak?" Sasori questioned.

"I wouldn't have thought he would back down so easily. I did some research about Sasuke. He isn't Kakashi's real son. Sasuke's parents were murdered when he was younger and he came into a mental ward because he wanted to kill himself. Kakashi was the one who took him in when he was released but he is still instable", Sasori stated.

"As a teacher you aren't allowed to say such things about a student if you don't have a good reason", Kiba shouted. "I just heard that from then on he started to make guys fall for him and then break their hearts. Do you think I allow him to do the same with Itachi? To treat him like a price?" Sasori inquired. The class was getting anxious. "It seems like I have to protect Itachi", he added.

Ino looked at the teacher shocked. She leaned over to Sakura. "But Sasuke-kun is really in love with Itachi-sensei, right? If Sasori-san is right with what he said then we have to protect Itachi, too. But first we talk with Sasuke-kun", Ino suggested.

"So let's get back to the real topic of this lesson", Sasori said more cheerful. Gaara stared at the teacher. "He is really strange", Kiba stated next to him. "Hello, my name is Kiba, I'm one of Sasuke's friends", Kiba explained. "Gaara Sabakuno. I think Sasori is jealous. But I don't know why. It doesn't seem like he would really love this Itachi-guy", Gaara said thoughtfully and supported his head with his hand.

Slowly Sasuke parted his lips from Itachi's. He had to catch his breath again. Sasuke sat up. "That was your last tablet. When you are ill you should try to have some rest. Turn around, I will massage your shoulders to help you relax", Sasuke advised his teacher. "Do you want to take advantage? This could end bad for you if you get ill, too", Itachi warned. "Don't worry though it makes you cute", Sasuke assured. Itachi sweat-dropped at the statement but turned around anyway.

Sasuke slowly started to message his shoulders, then his back. "Does it feel good?" he asked. Itachi only nodded. "Are you getting sleepy already? We haven't done anything yet", Sasuke added. Itachi ignored the last part. "Kind of. It was some time ago when I last relaxed like this", Itachi said drowsy. "I see", Sasuke stated and kissed him on the neck then on the cheek. "I always wanted to be with you like this", Sasuke said and cuddled a bit against the other's back. When Sasuke moved away again Itachi pushed himself up on his elbows and turned around. "What is so special about me? I mean it must be much easier for you to get a girl" Itachi wanted to know.

Sasuke leaned against his chest. "But a girl isn't as comforting as you are. They don't smell like you do, they don't talk like you do and I don't have the same memories like I have with you. Since that day I love you. I always wanted to be with you, not with a girl", Sasuke said and with a quick movement hovered above Itachi. Sasuke bend down and kissed Itachi's neck. Then he moved further to suck at his pulse softly. "I will make you feel good sensei", Sasuke promised.

Sasori looked at his notes. "I think I should ask Itachi about this. Please study a bit by yourself I will come back soon", he said and went to the infirmary. On his way he heard strange noises from a classroom next to him and he immediately opened the door to see if some students were messing around in there. Iruka and Kakashi stumbled out of the room with flushed faces. "Not so fast, you were scaring us", Kakashi stated. "Iruka? What are you doing here? If you are here then who is with Itachi?" Sasori worried. "Sasuke is with him", Kakashi stated. Sasori stormed to the infirmary immediately.

Kakashi looked after him. "He went off pretty fast", he commented. "Why did you tell him? Wouldn't it be better if he wouldn't go there?" Iruka asked. "This is part of the plan. You know when Sasuke was younger he needed special care. And this way we can make sure that we don't have to protect Itachi", Kakashi said. "You are speaking in riddles", Iruka sighed. Kakashi laughed softly. "Depends on the point of view", he answered.

"Itachi!" Sasori shouted when he forced the door open. All he saw was Itachi lying on the bed, his shirt opened with Sasuke hovering above him in a nurse outfit. "What are you doing you little brat?" Sasori threatened. "Would you mind not interrupting us?" Sasuke returned. "Itachi perhaps you should know that there are rumours that this boy never took a relationship serious and is mentally instable", Sasori yelled.

"Sasori, there are always rumours", Itachi returned. He had managed to get Sasuke off him and button his shirt up again. Behind them some teachers came out of their classrooms to see what was going on. Of course they were surprised at the sight.

"Itachi, I think we have to continue later", Sasuke said and went back to his classroom. Sasori turned to Itachi who had his face buried in his hands. "I don't know what happened. I think I got carried away by the feelings. I should have more control over myself", Itachi fussed. Sasori nodded his head. "Just make sure he won't get a chance to molest you again", he advised. Itachi took his jacket from the chair. He was feeling better than this morning and automatically his hand moved to his lips where he still remembered the sensation of their kisses. Sasori watched the action angry.

When Sasuke opened the door all the students stared at him and some of the boys even drooled. "Sasuke", Gaara simply stated. Sasuke looked him up and down. "This is my seat", he replied. "Sasori-sensei offered it to me", Gaara returned but allowed Sasuke without hesitation to share the seat by letting him sit on his lap. "Don't mention his name while I'm near you. He interrupted me and Itachi", Sasuke said sadly. Sakura turned to him.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasori-san said that you had to go to a mental clinic after your parents died. Is that true?" she asked. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Yes", he answered honestly. His voice was shaking a bit. "And he says you are playing with other's hearts", she continued. Sasuke sighed.

"There once was a friend of mine. We were close buddies and because of certain circumstances we had to spend a lot of time together. Though we weren't in love his boyfriend interpreted something else in our relationship and broke up with him. There were also a lot of other boys and girls who wanted to go out with me but because I always declined I was called a heartbreaker", Sasuke explained smirking. "But everyone tells a different story to make himself look good. Perhaps Sasori is right and I'm just about to break Itachi's heart", he added.

Kiba's jar dropped to the floor. "Why did you say this? They were just about to believe you and then you say something stupid as this", he whispered. "Because if they don't know the truth by themselves I can't count on them and it is not as if I were bothered by them in anyway. In my old school I got used to people like them", Sasuke stated.

The door opened and Itachi entered followed by a very pissed Sasori. "We will end class earlier than usual. So please don't make me problems till then", Itachi stated. His gaze was fixed on Sasuke and Gaara. "Why are you sitting on his lap, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "No reason to get jealous. But Sasori assigned him the same seat as you did to me, so we have to share", Sasuke explained. "Gaara, you can borrow my chair for the time being. Tomorrow I get another one", Itachi said and continued the lesson Sasoir had already started.

After class Sasori stopped the members of Itachi's fanclub at the door. "Do you intend on granting the Hatake-boy free access to Itachi?" he asked. The members weren't sure what to say. "If not I can tell you what to do. If he endures it you can be sure he loves Itachi. See it as if you were testing him", Sasori suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update but I try to get through with all my stories one after another so I should update the next chapter sooner

The next day Sasuke was stepping out of the car sleepily. "Hey, what's the matter? Didn't you rest enough yesterday?" Kiba asked while walking towards him. Sasuke shook his head dozily. "No, I just had a few things to do and stayed up late", the black haired boy answered. Kiba nodded. "Let's go to class", he suggested and Sasuke followed him silently. "By the way, Shino, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and I are going out this Saturday. Wanna join us?" Kiba offered. "Of course… Can Gaara come, too?" Sasuke inquired. Kiba nodded.

They entered the classroom and Sasuke placed his back on the ground. Then he took out his books and sat down on his chair. The classroom slowly filled with other students. Gaara came in five minutes later and when Sasuke wanted to stand up to greet him he couldn't. "Hey, Sasuke, where is my greeting?" Gaara asked when he sat down next to Sasuke. "I'm stuck to the chair", Sasuke answered and moved a bit to show that he meant it literally. Gaara's eyes widened. "Who did this?" he hissed angered. "Don't worry. In our first lesson we have Itachi. I will just play along with whoever this was and I will make a real interesting show for Itachi", Sasuke promised.

Gaara kept quiet but he still glanced at Sasuke from time to time. He also observed the classroom to see if someone acted suspicious to him. For the time being it seemed he couldn't do anything. "This is not good", he mumbled. When the bell rang, Itachi and Sasori entered the classroom. "Good morning", Itachi stated. Sasori cleared his throat. "I think the class should show you some respect by standing up to greet you", he stated. "Why? We are getting along just well", Itachi returned. "Because when Tsunade comes to see how you are doing it would be better if they showed you respect", Sasori insisted.

Itachi thought about it. "As you just heard Tsunade wants to come by soon to visit my class during a lesson and see how good I am as a teacher. I want you all to behave well when this happens. And Sasori is right that it would be best if we practiced this all. Please stand up, bow and sit down again. That should be more than enough", Itachi said. "It sounds much nicer when he says it", whispered Kiba for all to hear.

Itachi didn't watch his students do as he had told them but Sasori did. "It seems like one of them doesn't approve to this", he mentioned. "Huh?" Itachi asked intelligently. "Sasuke, you should do the same as your other classmates", Sasori advised. "I prefer to do so when the moment has come", Sasuke replied. Itachi shook his head. "I really don't care Sasori. But if you want me to punish him… Sasuke, please come out to do the homework", Itachi ordered.

'Strange punishment', Shikamaru thought. Sasuke signalled Itachi to wait a second which made Itachi rose his eyebrow. "Is something the matter Sasuke?" he asked.

"Because of some unexpected circumstances I have to do something first before I can stand up", Sasuke reported and started to unbutton his shirt. When it was off he leaned down to get out of his shoes and then started to strip out of his trouser. "What are you doing?" Itachi inquired.

Sasuke looked at him innocently. "My clothes are glued to the chair so I can't do anything else", he whined and stood up only in his boxers. He came to the blackboard and wrote down his answers not caring about the stares he got.

Itachi blushed when he watched Sasuke stand there in his silky red boxers. "Does someone know who put glue on Sasuke's chair?" he wanted to know. The whole class shook their heads. Itachi went to Sasuke's seat to investigate the damage. "I think you will need a knew uniform. Do you have an extra one?" Itachi questioned. He couldn't deny the fact that Sasuke's bare chest was strangely appealing to him. When he had said uniform a picture of Sasuke in the nurse outfit came to his mind.

"I have one from my old school I can wear it until I get a new one", Sasuke said and went back to his seat. "You can have my chair. After all we don't want you to have to take off your boxers, too, right?" Itachi tried to joke and went back to the front. Sasuke carried the offered chair to his row and brushed on his way past Itachi against him with his hips. "Are you sure you don't want me to?" he returned softly making Itachi blush.

"That was a good show", Naruto commented. "Thanks." Sasuke sat down and made himself comfortable. "Sasori has been grinning the whole time until you stripped in front of the class without being embarrassed", Gaara mentioned. Sasuke didn't spare a glance for the redhead. "I bet he got help. He would never make his own hands dirty for something like this", Sasuke said thoughtfully and started to take notes.

At the beginning of the lunch break he walked towards Itachi. "I'm sorry sensei but could I stay in the classroom? I don't really want to walk out like this. There are a lot of perverts who might try something", Sasuke pleaded. "You can't", Sasori interfered. "You aren't allowed to stay in the classroom without a teacher and Itachi has lunchtime supervision", he added. Itachi had to agree.

"I still think you should stay here… Sasori, you will take over my duty and when most of the students are out we go and try to find some other clothes for you. Just leave your things here, I'll lock the door", Itachi instructed. Sasori left sulking but didn't dare to talk back.

"Thank you for being so understanding, sensei", Sasuke said and bowed. Itachi's hand was twitching. 'Somehow I would like to touch Sasuke's hair…' he thought. "You can do if you want", Sasuke mentioned. "Huh?… Oh… I said it out loud, right?" Itachi said sweat-dropping. Sasuke nodded. "Come on." Itachi turned around and left the room towards the staff room followed by a now pouting Sasuke.

"You know that you think I'm attractive. You should stop denying it. I understand that it is hard to accept that you fell in love with a boy – your student nonetheless – but I think it would be the best for both of us if you just gave in to it", Sasuke explained.

Itachi came to a stop and turned around to him. "Would you please end your babbling? Why are you doing this?" Itachi questioned. "I already told you and I'm very selfish. I'm sure Itachi-sensei could make me happy. And I want to be happy", Sasuke said like a little child. "There are other people who can make you happy, too. Why don't you take Gaara?" Itachi insisted. "One reason is that when I met Itachi that certain day I was happy thus I know that he can make me happy and another reason is that Gaara already has someone he is in love with and that's not me", Sasuke returned.

'So he did think about taking someone else', Itachi thought jealous. "Let's hurry up, I won't pressure you. Did you know that Neji comes from Suna?" Sasuke changed the topic. Itachi shook his head.

"He was Gaara's boyfriend but when his family moved he broke up with Gaara. As a reason he said that the rumours about Gaara were too much to bear for him. Gaara and I had been friends since we met in the mental clinic and after our release we met again outside. That helped me a lot. But there were rumours that I were his boyfriend and after this they said I was the one who had broken Nehi's heart because I took Gaara away from him. But we had never a relationship. Neji didn't even recognize me", Sasuke told the teacher.

Itachi didn't answer until the reached the staff room. He didn't know what to say. He searched thoroughly through the room until he found some clothes Sasuke could wear. "Here. Those should fit. The shirt is mine but the trouser is from Iruka-sensei", Itachi explained. Sasuke took the shirt and slipped it on. Itachi held out the trouser for him. "The shirt is enough", Sasuke said, "the trouser would only falsify your scent." With this Sasuke left for the classroom leaving a madly blushing Itachi.

A few minutes later Itachi stormed after him. After all Sasuke needed Itachi to unlock the door. When Itachi arrived the door was already open and Sasuke was at his desk. The boy looked up when he heard the footsteps. "Hello, Itachi-sensei", he said. "I just came to open you the door but it seems another teacher was nice enough to do it", Itachi explained. Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "The door was already open. You must have forgotten to close it", Sasuke answered.

Itachi was confused. "Yeah, probably. What is your next lesson?" he questioned. "P.E. with Guy sensei. I swear he is like hell. He doesn't even realize how brutal he is", Sasuke groaned. "Ah, now that you say it! He is on a competition with one of his students and now I am going to take over for today. We will swim so I should tell your classmates. Just wait in the changing rooms for them", Itachi said and was off to find the other students.

Sasuke was waiting like he was told when Gaara entered the room first. One of his cheeks was bright red. "What happened to your face?" Sasuke wanted to know. "Neji hit me as soon as he saw me", Gaara explained. "I see. Wanna go out with me and some friends including Neji this Saturday?" Gaara nodded. "You are good in seducing people. What should I do to win Neji back? He wouldn't even hear me out" Gaara nearly begged. "Neji hasn't realised who I really am. I will just ask him about it all", Sasuke proposed. Gaara nodded and got his swimming trunks out.

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Someone ripped my trunks apart so I don't have ones", he said. Gaara's right eye twitched. "Is it alright if I take care of the problem?" he asked. "Yes, but don't make to much of a mess", Sasuke stated. Sasori came in with the rest of the class. "Change now everyone. You, too, Uchiha", he ordered. Sasuke grinned. "As you wish", he said and took his clothes off.

Itachi just opened the door when Sasuke was standing naked in the changing room, grinning at Sasori who glared at him. "What's the matter?" he asked confused. "Sasori is glaring because I look better when I'm naked than he does", Sasuke stated. Itachi wasn't sure if he should believe this but he had to admit that Sasuke looked good like he was now. Though Itachi felt jealous when he saw the other boys staring, too.

He shook his head when he realised where his thoughts went and wondered since which moment he had started to think this way about Sasuke. Why was the boy always ending up with less clothes than before anyway today?

"Whatever. Sasuke get ready for the lesson, everyone else leave, now. I have to lock your things away", Itachi said and shooed them away. "Sasuke hurry", he ordered. "I can't someone tore my trunks apart" Sasuke showed Itachi the shreds to prove his words. "Oh, that's a problem. Sasori go and take over this lesson. I try to help Sasuke with this", Itachi instructed and motioned Sasuke to dress himself again.

Sasuke was waiting in the shirt and his boxers, shifting from one food to another. "Are you worried? No wonder, this isn't a normal joke anymore", Itachi thought loudly. "I'm embarrassed. The whole class saw me naked", Sasuke corrected. Itachi eyed him surprised. "It didn't seem so", he confessed. Sasuke sighed. "Of course not. I couldn't give Sasori the satisfaction of seeing me embarrassed." Itachi began to comprehend what was going on. "Why does he hate you so much?" he wondered.

Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of his face. "I presume it is because I have someone special to me and he envies me", Sasuke stated. "Do I get a 'everything-will-be-better-soon' kiss?" he asked innocently. Itachi was silent. And stayed silent. "It was just a joke", Sasuke assured and turned away when Itachi grabbed his arm and forced him back. Sasuke felt the other's lips on his. The kiss was over to soon for him. "Happy?" Itachi questioned and let go of the other's arm.

"No, if you give me a kiss then do it correctly", Sasuke insisted, wrapped his arms around the other's neck and started a deeper kiss. Itachi didn't fight it. Instead he pushed his tongue through Sasuke's lips to explore the hot cavern. Their tongues intertwined in a battle of dominance which Itachi won of course. When they finally parted they both panted. Itachi rested his head on the other's. "I don't know what to think any longer", he admitted. Sasuke chuckled. "Then just stop thinking", he advised and pulled the other down again.

Sasori was staring at the boys swimming in the school's pool angrily. He wanted to be with Itachi now because he knew that this Sasuke was sure planning something with the teacher. He would find out what it was for sure. He stood up and walked to the changing rooms. Though like he had thought Itachi and Sasuke had already left. There was nothing else he could do than search for them. Fortunately he wasn't aware off the one following him.

"Where do you want to go?" Itachi asked nervous. "Nowhere in particular", Sasuke exclaimed. "I see." Itachi started the engine of his new car and drove off. "You're sure this is alright?" Sasuke wanted to know. "Yes, this was my last lesson for today." Sasuke didn't know what to say anymore.

I want you to vote if you want to have a lemon next chapter or not and if you want the story to go on longer or not! Please tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Important Note: This is not the last chapter! There will come an extra chapter soon!**

**In this one there are often changes of the location when some things happen at the same time. It is marked by something like this: xxxxxx (or so^^)**

Sasuke watched the trees passing by the window. "Where are we going?" he asked interested. "We are going to my apartment. I don't want Kakashi to see us at an awkward moment. No one will come to my apartment though", Itachi explained. Sasuke giggled. "With your last sentence you sound like a kidnapper", he stated. Itachi glared at him and then fixed his gaze at the road again. "I share the apartment with a friend. He might still be there", Itachi mentioned.

"Is he a homophobic?" Sasuke worried. "No, he is gay. But he never hits on me so I don't mind sharing an apartment with him", Itachi returned. "And when one of us brings someone home the other has to leave", he added after a second. "That's great", Sasuke cheered, though secretly he was jealous of whoever was able to live in the same rooms as Itachi.

Itachi nodded. "Will you tell me a bit about him?" Sasuke asked to have at least a little bit of a conversation. "His name is Deidara. He is the same age as me and works as a painter. He is strange and likes explosions - that's the reason why he had to quite his job as a chemist. But he is a good friend of mine", Itachi told the younger boy. "That's just like Gaara and me. He might seem strange but we are best friends", Sasuke explained. Itachi only smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where did the brat bring Itachi?" Sasori wondered aloud. He walked through the school aimlessly in search for Itachi and Sasuke. When he spotted a group of students on the schoolyard, he decided to ask them. "What are you doing here?" he wanted to know when he was in front of them. "We have free period sensei and are hanging out right now!" one of them, a boy with short black hair and very big eyebrows, shouted at Sasori (he reminded Sasori of Gai-sensei). "I see. Since when are you out here?" Sasori inquired further. "Since the beginning of this period!" the boy shouted again.

"Did you see Itachi-sensei pass by?" Sasori questioned. The boy was just about to answer when another one interrupted him. "Do you have business with Itachi-sensei?" the other boy asked. He had a lot of make-up on his face. "You are Kankuro, Gaara's older brother, right? Why are you wearing make-up? Ah, that's not important at the moment. I want to prevent Itachi from doing something foolish", Sasori answered. Kankuro shrugged. "I tell you about the reason I wear make-up when you find out the reason why Itachi sometimes wears nail polish. He left with Sasuke a short time ago. I know where Sasuke lives but it was the opposite direction. I guess they went to Itachi's", Kankuro said. Sasori didn't bother to thank him.

"You won't follow them", the principal stated. Tsunade had suddenly appeared next to Sasori – a vein at her forehead showed that she was in a very bad mood. "We are not to interrupt with them anymore", she continued.

**blubblubblub**

Sasuke was standing at the entrance of the apartment complex with his jaw nearly hitting the ground and his eyes wide open. "This is damn big", he stated at the sight. The air was glittering around it. "You really are just a teacher?" he asked. "No, I also lead my father's company. Together with a few friends thus we can have another job beside and don't have to always concentrate on the company. Deidara is one of them", Itachi explained. Sasuke clung at Itachi's arm. "Itachi, you know that I love you, don't forget it", he stated with dollar sings in his eyes.

They took the elevator and then entered the apartment and Sasuke immediately slipped out of his shoes and stormed through the room to one window to look down on the busy streets. Warm arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist. "Who do we have here, un? Someone really cute! Do you like the sight, un?" a person whispered into Sasuke's ear, and it wasn't Itachi.

**itasasuitasasuitasasu**

Sasori stared at Tsunade who stood just a few steps away. "Tsunade-sama, I don't think that Sasuke is good enough for Itachi-san. Thus I will follow him and try to talk with him about it", Sasori stated. Tsunade sighed. "Sasuke and I had a bet running and he won. That the two left together is proof of his victory. Even if I hate to admit that I lost. I promised them my support", she growled. "There is no reason to interfere."

"I am not bound to your bet. I decide for my own. But how about this: If I manage to make them brake up you will win your bet and I will reach my goal so the two of us are happy", Sasori returned. He rushed off to his car and started the engine. Tsunade didn't bother to stop him. She only shook her head at his childish actions.

**cutecutecutecute**

Sasuke hadn't even turned around yet when he already heard the sound of someone getting hit and the arms let go of him the next second. When he turned he saw a blond man clutching his head tightly and whimpering in pain. Sasuke was pulled against Itachi's chest. "Deidara this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is the idiot I told you about", Itachi introduced them.

Deidara smiled though his head still hurt from the punch Itachi had welcomed him with.

"Nice to meet you, un. Call me Dei-chan", Deidara proposed. "Sasuke is mine", Itachi stated with a threatening voice. Deidara didn't seem to care. "I congratulate you, un. If I had known that Itachi is gay I would have tried to catch him myself but like it seems it is only you who can impress him enough, un. This is so sweet, yeah", Deidara adored.

"Thanks", Sasuke stated and cuddled against Itachi's chest when an idea popped up in his mind. "Dei-chan could you do me a favour? There should be someone following us named Sasori - a red haired guy with a stoic expression. Would you take care of him?" Sasuke pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "No problem. He is already out of your way, un", Deidara promised and left the room smirking.

Sasuke purred. "Itachi", he began. "We have to get some things out of Deidara's room first", Itachi said, walking past Sasuke. Itachi was jealous because of the way Sasuke had looked at Deidara. But when he looked at Sasuke's face he forgot his grudge immediately. Sasuke pouted. Though when he received a short peck on the lips from Itachi, he couldn't suppress his content smile.

**abcabcabcabcabc**

Gaara rushed after Sasori but unfortunately he had lost him a few minutes ago. He was still searching when he looked out the window from where he had heard a car. He saw Sasori driving away. He punched the wall with his fist. It seemed like he would have to leave the rest to Sasuke.

He strolled around a corner and didn't see that someone was coming until it was already to late. They crashed into each other and books scattered around them. Gaara looked up briefly but when he realised, whom he had ran into he gasped. "I'm not a teacher, don't worry" Neji snorted. He was picking up books and hadn't seen who he the other person was yet.

Gaara shook his head and contemplated if he should just leave before Neji recognised him. But Sasuke had called him here so he could make up with Neji, he shouldn't let this chance to speak with him slip. "I carry them", Gaara offered. The books Neji had held in his arm seconds before fell to the ground again when he lifted his head and met with the other's eyes.

"Don't talk like this. We aren't together anymore", Neji reminded him and gathered the books together again. "You never officially broke up with me even though you told every one else. You just left without a word to me. Why did you leave?" Gaara demanded to know. "Do you know how long I have been looking for you? I couldn't sleep and no one told me where you had gone! If Sasuke hadn't told me that you were here I would have never found you again" Gaara shouted angered. Neji was surprised.

"Just now you said more than two words", he remarked. Gaara blinked. "That's not the point. We are still together and I won't give you up easily just because of some rumours that I were together with someone else. Their all not true Sasuke and I are just very good friends", he stated furious. "You will accompany us this Saturday?" Neji inquired. Gaara nodded. "I see", the older boy stated, took his books and left. "When we met in Suna I thought it was destiny but when we moved and those rumours came I thought maybe we weren't made for each other. I still don't know the truth", he said as a farewell and left a stunned Gaara behind.

**oioioioioioioi**

Sasuke walked through Deidara's chaotic room when something caught his eye. Itachi went straight to the bed table and where he found what he was searching for in the first drawer. He turned around and saw Sasuke hovering over something in one of the corners. An evil aura seemed to emanate from the boy. When Itachi neared him he heard a faint laugh from Sasuke. The boy turned to Itachi smirking. "Let's use these Itachi", he suggested and showed the older man a box full with different 'toys'. Itachi turned red. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out of the room. Though in the back of his mind he thought about which of these toys he and Sasuke could use another time.

He was surprised at his own thoughts. How deep had he fallen in love with the boy?

"This is my room", Itachi stated when he led Sasuke into the room. The room was huge with a dresser, a desk, a closet for his books and a door to the bathroom. It was painted in red and a big king sized bed was standing in the middle of the room. "Don't be nervous", Sasuke smiled and hugged Itachi around his neck. Itachi tousled the other's hair. "Don't play the adult", he returned.

**efgefgefgefgefg**

Deidara stood in the entrance hall to the complex where he and Itachi lived. He was bored. But he thought that the boy Itachi had brought home was really cute and looked kind of like a mini version of Itachi. Though he had been surprised when Itachi had brought someone home who was younger than him, Deidara was happy that the other finally had found someone he liked.

The door swung open and he lifted his head hopefully. What he saw took his breath. In front of him stood the perfect doll. His eyes and hair and skin were like out of a picture. "Do you know where Itachi Uchiha lives?" the man asked Deidara. "Are you Sasori, un?" Deidara inquired instead of an answer. "As you know my name you probably are involved. Where is Itachi?" Sasori reasoned. Deidara smiled. "I like the way you demand things, un", he cheered. Sasori was frozen to the spot after this statement and Deidara walked over to him.

Deidara's hands wandered over Sasori's clothed chest. "You really are a perfect piece of art, un. Forget Itachi. I want to paint you, un. I bring you to my studio, yeah", Deidara said and dragged the struggling Sasori away, who had just come back to senses. It was the first time for Sasori to be in such a situation and somehow this strange guy was stronger than he had thought and he couldn't escape the tight grip the other had on him.

**dododododo**

Sasuke smiled when Itachi slowly kissed him. First on the forehead, then on the cheek and finally on the lips. Itachi licked Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring the sweet hot cavern. He began to kiss the younger boy more aggressively receiving moans of approval. He pressed Sasuke nearer to the bed while he ravished the boy's mouth and his hands started to move under the other's shirt. When they parted for a second Sasuke stopped Itachi's movements. "You know what you are going to do, I hope", he stated. "I live with Deidara, don't you think I know at least the basics?" Itachi answered annoyed. "It's to late to ask about this anyway." Yes, Itachi was getting horny and frustrated if those clothes stayed where they were any longer.

Itachi pressed Sasuke down on the mattress. The younger one blushed while Itachi started to nibble at his throat, moving down his kisses to Sasuke's collarbone. Sasuke gasped when Itachi bit down hard. He sucked at the spot leaving a hickey. He had felt the urge to show everyone that Sasuke was his.

"When you stripped in front of the class I didn't like it at all", Itachi stated, his voice tainted with lust, while he was slowly unbuttoning Sasuke's clothes. His hands wandered over the soft skin of Sasuke's body. His mouth trailed down the young one's chest and abdomen when he noticed the bulge in Sasuke's pants but decided to torture Sasuke a bit longer. "I think I have to punish you for doing something so reckless", he whispered against the other's belly button before he licked it teasingly. Itachi's hands moved up massaging and squeezing in turn the other's nipples until they hardened under his touch.

Sasuke shivered under the caresses. "Shouldn't you take care of the most urgent matters first?" Sasuke replied and pressed his clothed groin against Itachi's. The older one hissed at the friction between them.

Sasuke rubbed their erections together moaning in bliss. Itachi's patience was fading when he heard the soft sound and he swiftly pushed Sasuke's last clothes down and discarded them. He stared down at the naked body beneath him. Sasuke shivered in anticipation when the cold air brushed over him. Itachi's kisses moved further down where he stopped at Sasuke's hipbones for a second to lick his lips seductively. "Beautiful", he whispered before he left another hickey on the pale skin.

He felt Sasuke pull at his shirt but stopped and clung to when Itachi's hand began to stroke his member. "Do you want it so much?" Itachi teased. Sasuke's grip on Itachi's shirt loosened and he dragged it over Itachi's head to throw it somewhere across the room. The next thing to get rid of were Itachi's trousers. Sasuke admired Itachi's muscular chest and legs before he removed the last part of clothing and freed Itachi's arousal.

Itachi pressed Sasuke back down on the mattress and took what he had gotten from Deidara's room earlier - a bottle of lube. He lowered his head to lick the precum away from Sasuke's member while he lubricated his fingers. First he was kind of shy when he tried the salty taste that was purely Sasuke. Sasuke whimpered at the sweet feeling Itachi's tongue caused. And when Itachi finally took him into his mouth a husky groan escaped him and his fingers entwined with Itachi's now sweaty hair. "Uhn… More", Sasuke pleaded panting. A warm feeing was forming at the pit of his stomach. Itachi teased Sasuke with his fingers slightly letting them circle around their destination. Then he pressed the first one into Sasuke's hole making the boy ache his back. He sucked more vigorously at the boy's erection. It was getting harder for Sasuke to breath and his moans became even louder. His whole body trembled wiht lust.

He soothingly licked over the vein at the underside of Sasuke's member when he began to move his finger, searching for Sasuke's 'special spot' which caused Sasuke to throw his head back in pure pleasure with a bit of saliva dripping out from the corner of his mouth while Itachi's other hand caressed the boy's balls. The added pleasure caused Sasuke to slip over the edge and he climaxed into Itachi's mouth. Itachi had to stop himself from touching his throbbing member that got harder at the sight of Sasuke when he came.

Itachi swallowed and moved his finger a bit more always watching Sasuke's face and the changes of his expressions. When he felt that Sasuke had loosened up enough he pushed another finger inside. Sasuke gasped and wriggled around to get in a more comfortable position. Itachi lifted his head and nibbled at the boy's bottom lip gaining access again. Sasuke moaned lustfully into Itachi's mouth when he tasted himself. The kiss became more aggressive, their teeth clashing together and their tongues entwined in a battle. Itachi added the last finger, stretching Sasuke with a scissoring motion while kissing him eagerly to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling.

When Sasuke had gotten used to the fingers, he wrapped his arms around Itachi and bucked his hips up. "Itachi I need you. Please... just fuck me", he pleaded, his eyes were clouded with desire. For him a dream had come true. He had waited for Itachi so long and finally the two were together. Only to find Itachi again had made him happier than ever in his life and that Itachi had agreed to become his lover was like heaven for Sasuke.

Itachi could feel his cock twitch at the at the husky sound of Sasuke's voice. Itachi had now to remember to be patient because his neglected member ached from the beautiful sight Sasuke exposed to him. He had never expected to have this kind of relationship but for him Sasuke was just perfect and this act of love between them allowed Itachi to claim this beautiful perfection as his. He took the bottle of lube again and wanted to pour some onto his hand when Sasuke took it away from him and poured it on his own hands instead. He leaned over to nip at Itachi's ear while his hand began to lube Itachi's member, stroking it.

It was now Itachi's turn to feel blissful. Yes, Sasuke was truly perfect. Sasuke used the chance to leave a path of hickeys on the other's neck and chest. When Itachi felt that it was enough he pulled Sasuke's hand away and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. Their eyes connected for a second. He pushed into Sasuke with one thrust. "Ah, Itachi", Sasuke gasped when Itachi entered him. The elder allowed Sasuke to adjust to the feeling, enjoying the tightness. He kissed Sasuke's eyes when tears threatened to flow out.

"You are so comfortable Sasuke… so tight and warm", he whispered huskily into the other's ear. When he felt that Sasuke had relaxed under him, he began to thrust into the boy. The heat he could feel from Sasuke's body was better than anything he had felt before. The moving of his cock against those hot walls made him feel the burning that was a sign of his nearing orgasm. The pain Sasuke felt slowly turned into pleasure and he loudly stated this. Their sweaty bodies were rubbing against each other. Itachi thrust in the body beneath him rhythmically, extracting moans from the boy. "Itachi…" Sasuke groaned when the elder hit his sweet spot each time. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt his second climax coming up. Itachi began to thrust even more frantically. "Itachi… I'm going to…" he managed to say before Itachi grasped his member pumping it in sync with his movements. Sasuke gasped at the sensation and shortly after he came over their stomachs with Itachi's name on his lips. Itachi felt the contradiction of Sasuke's muscles around him and came inside the boy mouthing his name.

Itachi pulled out of the boy and fell onto the bed next to him exhausted. Sasuke cuddled up against his chest, sighing content. When he felt Itachi tense for a second he looked up with asking eyes. "The balcony door was open all the time and my neighbours normally have their door open, too. They may have heard us", Itachi explained. Sasuke shook his head tired. He really didn't care at the moment. He closed his eyes sleepily. "I love you Itachi", he muttered. Itachi chuckled a bit. "I love you, too", he whispered back. When Sasuke fell asleep a smile was playing around his lips. Itachi cleaned up before he fell asleep next to his lover.

By the way: the neighbours next door were lying on the ground with a major nosebleed.

**I hope it wasn't that bad because it was my first lemon (I'm proud of myself) but I tried my best and I will surely improve in the future so feel free to criticise^^. The next chapter, which I will probably be able to update sooner, will mostly be about Gaara and Neji and perhaps as a side story what happened to Sasori. Of course Itachi and Sasuke will appear, too.**

**Please review^^**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for the long wait but here is finally the last chapter of seduction of Itachi-sensei. At least I planned it to be the last chapter. In one of the other chapters I already mentioned Sasuke's family but I didn't mention Itachi's so if you want a chapter about them tell me, if not I planned on leaving the story at this^^ Thank you all for reading my fanfiction, it hope the ending isn't too strange...^^

**Last chapter:**

Gaara was waiting patiently for his friend at the school entrance. He had to tell him about his talk with Neji. When he saw Kakashi walk past him laughing Gaara wondered where Sasuke was. He stopped the teacher. "Kakashi-san, shouldn't Sasuke be with you?" he asked. Kakashi shook his head and his eyes formed upside down 'u's – the only evidence that he was smiling. "He stayed over at _someone else_'s house, if you get what I mean", he answered the redhead's question. Kakashi looked up happily when he saw Iruka passing by and like a puppy he followed the other teacher.

Ten minutes before school started Itachi and Sasuke arrived. Gaara sighed. "You really took your time", he said as soon as Sasuke was out of the car. "Sorry, I had to take a shower before we left and Itachi didn't wake me soon enough", he explained. Itachi hit him over the head from behind. "I woke you up soon enough, you just didn't want to leave my bed", he corrected. Sasuke stuck out his tongue and then dragged Gaara away to the classroom. A smile was plastered on Sasuke face the whole time until the lesson started.

"You really had fun with Itachi", Gaara stated. Sasuke could only nod. "He even gave me a good morning kiss", he told the other boy smiling. Gaara was blinded by the lights, which glittered around Sasuke. Said one stared deep into Gaara's eyes the next moment. "Alright, tell me what happened." Sasuke decided that now was the time to act serious. He knew his friend and the meaning of his moods well.

"Neji and I talked after you and Itachi left. I need a plan to show him how important he is to me", Gaara explained worried. Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Though it is easier to work out a plan to seduce someone, I think I can help you with this mission, too", Sasuke exclaimed. Gaara sweat-dropped. "Sasuke, this can't really be considered a mission…"

"This Saturday I'm going to enjoy myself and I won't allow Itachi to accompany me as punishment because he forgot our first meeting, so I have enough free time to help you", Sasuke stated with fire burning in his eyes. He reminded Gaara of Gai-sensei. Gaara shook his head at his friend but he was glad that the boy had found his happiness. Gaara looked around the classroom when he felt someone glaring at him. He smirked. "Itachi-sensei, Sasuke and I are just friends. You don't need to be jealous of me", he said and made the whole class watch their teacher's reaction. But Itachi only turned away as if he wouldn't care and didn't know what the boy was talking about.

When he had seen Sasuke's smile, Itachi had nearly gotten a nosebleed because he had to think of their last night activities… Gaara was annoying him. Sasuke and Gaara were way to close… If he remembered right Sasuke had said that Gaara and Neji were together once, perhaps he could set them up and thus get to spend more time with Sasuke, which he would normally spend with Gaara… He could be really possessive.

Sakura lifted her hand. "Yes?" Itachi asked. "Where is Sasori-sensei today?" she wanted to know. "This morning a friend of mine called me. He said Sasori was involved in an accident and had to sty with him for some time", Itachi explained. A strange sound made him look at the back of the classroom. Sasuke had fallen from his chair when he heard the news.

Itachi looked a bit puzzled. "Don't tell me it was Deidara…" Sasuke began. His whole body was shaking. "Yeah, it was Deidara", Itachi returned still not knowing what was going on with Sasuke. The boy's whole body shook even more and then he couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out into laughter. The whole class stared at him dumbfounded.

"Sasuke-kun, would you please cool down. I don't know what is so funny about this", Itachi demanded. Sasuke dried his eyes as soon as tears started to well up. "I'm sorry sensei, I just think that if Sasori is with Deidara's… I wonder if he will be able to keep his clothes on… I will go out of the room for a short time to cool down", Sasuke stated and rushed out of the room. Itachi shook his head. Sometimes he didn't know what to do with the boy. "Guys like him are really troublesome", Shikamaru said before he fell asleep.

Itachi decided to ignore it and continued his lesson. He also ignored the whispers in the classroom and the time Sasuke came back into the room. During the break Itachi wanted to think of a plan how he could set up Gaara and Neji. He had heard Kiba talking about him and all his friends going out this Saturday and Sasuke had mentioned that he and Gaara would accompany them. He could use this opportunity and at the same time keep an eye at Sasuke.

As soon as he could Itachi was next to Neji. "Neji-kun, I have to talk to you. It is about something important", he said seriously and led Neji a few steps away from his friends. "What do you think about Gaara-kun?" Itachi asked. Neji blushed. "Is he even sending his friends lovers to interrogate me? This is just idiotic", he answered angered. Itachi grabbed his shoulder. "Gaara is in the way of me and Sasuke. He is always around Sasuke. You once were together with Gaara and I can tell that you still like Gaara. Why don't we work together so you get Gaara and I get Sasuke?" he offered. "But I'm afraid. What if Gaara's feelings change?" worried Neji. Itachi smiled reassuringly. "I understand your troubles. It was the same with me when Sasuke came on to me. I am still unsure of the future but I think the time we have now is worth it all. Don't worry, I help you…"

Near the end of the lunch break a group of Itachi's fangirls walked towards Sasuke. They bowed in front of him when no one looked. "We are very sorry Sasuke-kun, we were the ones who put the glue on your chair and who destroyed your clothes. Sasori-sama said that it was possible that you only played with Itachi-sensei and we had to protect him", they explained. Sasuke looked at them surprised. "Really? Thanks, you helped me a lot, I don't think I would have gotten such a great chance to strip in front of Itachi any other way", he smiled. They blushed and talked with him about some rumours they just heard. Then they left.

Sasuke closed his eyes to relax for a second. Then he went to the classroom where he found Itachi correcting sitting at his desk with a mischievous grin. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. "You know Itachi, you should really be careful of rumours", he stated. Itachi looked at him questioning. "Just now I met your fangirls. Some of them were saying really cute things about you", Sasuke said and sat down on Itachi's lap until the end of the break. Itachi wanted to know what the boy was talking about but he knew Sasuke well enough to not pressure him with questions.

Finally the long awaited Saturday arrived and everyone followed his own thoughts. Sasuke sighed. Itachi hadn't been there when he had left the house. He wondered where his lover had gone. Gaara soon came to pick him up and they went to the meeting spot of their group. "Hey, you guys are late!" shouted Naruto. Gaara just ignored him and Sasuke only smiled. "We still have to wait for Neji", said Kiba. "We're sorry to make you wait. We're here", said Neji. A man dressed in black with a hood and sunglasses was walking besides him. "This is a friend of mine, I hope you don't mind him being here. He is a bit shy", Neji explained.

Gaara looked at the man angered. How could someone dare to interrupt his perfectly planned date with Neji? "I take care of him", whispered Sasuke. "Of course we don't mind, he looks cute", he said out loud. "I hope it's all right that I would like to know more about him." Some of the group laughed. "Hey, hey, Sasuke, you already have someone", stated Naruto jokingly. Sasuke pouted. "Ah, he surely wouldn't mind a threesome", he said making Naruto blush.

"You are a pervert", commented Gaara and moved between the guy and Neji. "We should get going. We want to go to the amusement park and then to a café", explained Kiba. The other's nodded and followed him obediently. "What would you like to do at the amusement park?" Gaara asked Neji. "I don't know yet, but perhaps we could go to the haunted house", he suggested. "I'd like to ride something", said from behind.

"Oh, Neji, you didn't tell us his name yet. How am I supposed to flirt with him properly if I don't know his name?" Sasuke asked innocently. Neji looked to the side for a moment. "His name is Haru", he answered. "So Haru it is", said Sasuke. "Can I call you I-chan? I think that is more fitting", said Sasuke. Gaara didn't understand. "How can it be more fitting?" he wondered. When they arrived at the amusement park, they split of in groups of two people. "Let's go there first", said Gaara and dragged Neji to an attraction a few metres away.

"I-chan, I have to go to the bathroom first. I'm sorry to bother you", Sasuke pleaded. I-chan just followed silently to the public toilet. "Could you look if there is a pervert inside? It happened to me once that some guy was standing inside there naked when I opened the door. Now I'm afraid to do it", Sasuke said shyly. I-chan opened the door for him and showed him that there was no one inside when he was forcefully pushed into the cabin. Itachi rubbed his head just when he noticed that the hood has fallen off. "That really was a weak act you tried there", said Sasuke. "There were already rumours flying around in school because some of the girls had listened to you two talking. I said I'd like to go here alone. Now I have to punish you for disobeying me, Itachi", Sasuke added in a threatening voice…

Gaara was walking behind Neji, staring at his ass. It looked really nice. "Could you please stop. People are already watching", sighed Neji. Gaara walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "But I really missed to look at you", said Gaara and then pulled Neji to the side to the entrance of the haunted house. They were lucky and got in right away. "There aren't many people here", said Neji. Gaara nodded. "Yeah, but it isn't as scary as I thought", he mentioned. "It's dark and all but there should be a bit more action", he said when suddenly a man appeared in front of them.

Gaara glared at the man. How could someone interfere with his plan to impress Neji? The man ran away. He had just found out that some of the costumers might be even scarier than a real ghost. The pair soon stepped out of the attraction. "Boring", they both said in unison. "Let's go eat some ice cream over there", suggested Gaara. Neji accepted the invitation and they both took their favourite flavours. Gaara took a special fantasy type that was said to taste like blood and Neji took one with vanilla flavour. Gaara chuckled causing Neji to raise an eyebrow. "There is tomato flavour. Sasuke would like it", explained Gaara. "I see", said Neji. Why had Gaara to talk about this now that they had a good time?

Gaara suddenly pecked him on the lips. "You had some ice cream there", he whispered. Now it was Neji's turn to chuckle. Gaara was sometimes very scary and sometimes a bit clumsy but very cute. He took Gaara's hand. "If you want we can go on a real date some time", he offered. They both were a bit uneasy but right now they didn't care because they both had missed each other. "Neji, promise that you will never leave me again. Even if you try I will chase until the end of the world", Gaara promised.

Soon after nightfall the friends said goodbye. They had spent the last two hours all together. Itachi and Sasuke were walking side by side. "I think Neji and Gaara are going to be a cute pair", said Sasuke. "I think Neji feels special because Gaara won't let anybody near Neji except you", said Itachi. Then they laughed silently. When they entered Itachi's apartment Deidara and Sasori were sitting in the living room. "How are you doing?" asked Itachi. Sasuke stood next to him clinging to him possessively. Sasori winked at him. "I'm Sasori, nice to meet you. I'm Deidara's boyfriend and model. The two of just came here to get a few supplies. We will return to Dei-chan's studio now", said Sasori and the two guys left. "Say Itachi, what happened to him?" Sasuke wanted to know.

**Flash back: The day after Deidara dragged Sasori to his art studio**

"I really have other things to do. I have to stop Itachi from doing a great mistake", shouted Sasori. Deidara didn't listen. "You really have a great body, un. I will engrave this beautiful body in a picture and then we let it go bang, yeah!" replied the blond. "Go bang? You can't destroy a piece of art! Art is made for eternity. I'm going to be an art teacher one day, I know what I'm talking about", said the redhead. Deidara opened a door and presented Sasori his studio. "All right, if you manage to paint a better picture of my body than I do of yours, I won't interfere between you and Itachi, un", offered the blond. Sasori smirked. "I accept your challenge", he said. Deidara started first and painted a picture of Sasori in his usual clothing.

"I finished, yeah", he said after a while but didn't show Sasori the picture. "Now it's your turn, un. Get everything ready so you can start, yeah", ordered the blond and changed places with Sasori. When Sasori had prepared everything he looked at Deidara. Deidara on the other hand had made his own preparations. He had just gotten rid of his clothes.

"Don't stand there like this! Get some clothes on, I won't paint you like that", stated Sasori. Deidara smiled. "I have nothing no other guy has, un. And you won't mind seeing Itachi like that, un. Or didn't you think about it? What you and Itachi would do after you managed to break him and Sasuke apart?" asked Deidara. "We won't do something like that", said Sasori firmly. "Are you sure, un? You never did it with a guy, right, un? Are you uke or seme?" Deidara continuously moved nearer to Sasori while he was talking. "I am seme. And I did it with a man, but if you haven't noticed, Itachi is seme, too, it wouldn't work out anyway. I once made the fault to fall for a cute uke and I still regret it. I want to save him by all means", Sasori told the blond.

Deidara was a bit surprised. "Do you think I'm cute, un?" he wanted to know. "Not at all", said Sasori immediately. "Then let's go out together, un", suggested Deidara. Sasori struggled against Deidara and crashed with his elbow against one of the cupboards. The chemicals, which stood on, it fell to the ground and mixed, causing a sudden explosion. Sasori immediately protected Deidara with his own body and a part of a wooden frame hit his head. The man fell down to the ground. Deidara had his clothes back on in a second. He dialled the number of Kisame, a friend of Itachi. "Kisame, Itachi wanted me to get rid of some guy for him and I made a picture. Then there was an explosion and the guy was hit and now he is unconscious at the ground, un", Deidara whined into the phone.

Kisame already knew about Deidara's explosive chemicals. "I'm coming over now. If he is dead we bury him somewhere and get rid of any evidence", he assured the blond. He really came over within the next ten minutes. He looked at the guy on the ground form different sides. "I think he's alive", he said. As to prove his statement, Sasori woke up and slowly stood up. "Me head hurts. Where am I?" he wondered. Deidara looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "You look cute. Who are you?" Sasori wondered. Deidara tilted his head. "Sasori-san?" he asked. Sasori stared at him. "Sasori-san… Oh… you mean me? I can't remember my own name…", said Sasori. Kisame was a bit shocked. "I'm going to call a doctor", he proposed.

Deidara stopped him. "Sasori, can't you remember your lovers face, un? We were just about to make love, yeah", Deidara said making Kisame gasp. Sasori tilted his head to the side. "We were? Then why are we still sitting here?" he asked. Deidara pushed Kisame out of the room. "Three reasons why we don't call a doctor, un: 1. He is no longer a problem for Sasuke or Itachi. 2. Doesn't seem like a huge damage. 3. I like his current behaviour, yeah." With this Deidara closed the door in front of Kisame.

"Who is Sasuke?" wondered Kisame. When strange noises came out of the room he decided to go upstairs to visit Itachi. But as soon as he had opened the front door to the apartment he heard similar noises to the ones he had heard downstairs. He swiftly closed the door again and left the place. His innocent mind was now tainted for all eternity, but there was one thing he knew for sure. Those couples would surely work out just fine and have a great future...

Thank you all for reading, you can decided what the punishment was by yourselves^^

Ja ne, Sharingan-assassin


End file.
